Just Dance Making Waves 2018
"Just Dance Making Waves 2018" 'has been announced and will be released on October 24, 2017 in North America on Wii, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation3, and PlayStation4. Gameplay and Feature * Daily Events * Unlock tons of rewards as you progress in the game! Track your progress through the different game modes, complete daily quests to unlock exclusive rewards as you improve and learn more about the secrets of ''Just Dance * ''Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited'' (8th-Gen and Nintendo Switch only) ** The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! ** More than 300+ songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! ** 300+ tracks are at your fingertips with the included three-month trial of Just Dance Unlimited. * ''Just Dance'' Making Waves Controller' (for Android and iOS only, Windows Phone version is not updated to work with this game; only 2016) ** "'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required!" ** Take photos of your Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. * '''World Dance Floor ** Join the biggest online dance party in the revamped World Dance Floor and compete to win rewards. * Kids Mode ** The youngest players will have a blast with the most fun dance playground: the brand new Kids mode! (Nintendo Switch, Wii U, Xbox One, PS4) *** 8 new choreographies were created with the help of kids’ development experts to encourage healthy movement. *** Thanks to a tailored interface, scoring, and special characters, kids will be able to safely enjoy the game in complete autonomy with positive and supportive feedback. * Double Rumble (Nintendo Switch exclusive) ** 5 exclusive Double Rumble choreographies puts the control in both of your hands for the first time in a Just Dance game – hold a Joy-Con in each hand, and feel the vibrations as you experience what it’s like to play in a Mariachi band, or take charge of a 5 star kitchen. *** Replicate the moves and feel the vibes of the music in the palms of your hands thanks the Joy-Cons’ unique HD Rumble vibration system. Tracklist A track list has confirmed with an additional Nintendo Switch exclusive NSE=Nintendo Switch Exclusive JD2018= Song also in Just Dance 2018 JDK=Song also in Just Dance Kids JDDP:Song also in Just Dance Disney Party Removed Songs Ubisoft Club Exclusive Just Dance Making Waves Unlimited Exclusives JD2019=Song also in Just Dance 2019 JDU=Song also in Just Dance Unlimited Kids Mode All of the songs from Just Dance 2018 (except for the main ones) will be released. Alternate Routines Party Master Mode Mashups Mashups are confirmed, despite not returning to Just Dance 2018